Play time advenures
by BerryCharming
Summary: "No!" "Who taught you how to say no to papa?" asked Sebastian halfway joking. "Papa you don't like me anymore so your replacing me with Rachel?" asked Sam. "No pumpkin butt, besides Quinn would never let me have Rachel" Sam only glared at him for that one.


A/N: Please let me know what you think, also this is in my bed time story verse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Papa I got an ouchy!" Came Sam's voice through tears.

Sebastian kneeling down in front of him looking him over to make sure their was no serious injuries.

"What hurts my little butt pumpkin?" Asked Sebastian, Sam then raised his left arm. Sebastian could see the scrape which held some blood.

"It hurt's papa" Sam said again the tears not letting up.

"Okay here's what were going to do papa is going to clean up your ouchy, then were going to go inside and eat lunch so we can talk about how this ouchy happened" Sebastian said while leading the Blonde to the kitchen towards the first aid kit.

Responded Sam as the tears finally eased up some.

"Okay go sit on the island little guy papa has to get the first aid kit" Sebastian said already turning towards the cabinets.

"Okay papa" Sam's hopping up into the island. His head was looking down in his lap, his hands fiddling with each other.

"Now wanna tell me what happened?" Asked Sebastian as he began cleaning the blood and reaching for a band aid.

"Umm I was climbing a tree and playing and I fell" Said Sam still looking down in his lap fiddling with his hands.

"Sam what did I tell you about climbing that tree?" Sebastian said trying not to cave and tell him it's okay. Sebastian tends to let Sam get away with to many things so he knows he can't cave on this one.

"That I'm not supposed to cause it's to dangerous for little boys, I wont do it again please don't spank me papa!" Sam said. As Sam said this Sebastian gently put his hands on Sam's chin and raised his face up. So that Sam was facing him instead of his own lap.

"You know that's not how the rules work Sam, you wont get a spanking, however no cartoons for a week, and when you have your play date with Blaine tomorrow no sweets for you of any kind" Sebastian said as he watched Sam's face go from excited to sad again.

"But papa that's not fair, that's not fun" Sam then began pouting with his arms crossed. Sebastian tried kissing his forehead and he turned his head swiftly.

"Pumpkin butt you know the rules, what's not fair is when you choose to not follow them" Sebastian said quickly ruffling Sam's hair then watching him dash off still upset.

As Sam raced off to the backyard once again Sebastian could hear his phone going off.

"Hello Bas speaking"

"_I need a favor can you babysit for me I know you are in the lifestyle as well and well Rachel is deep in subspace right now, And the only other person I know who I could ask is Kurt and hes working" _

"Sure Sam is in pretty deep himself, is their any medication or anything she needs, or allergies I should know about?"

"_No, im on my way, oh but her nap time is in about an hour she always puts up a fight but she is always out like a light" _

"Yea Sam is the same way, it takes 4 bedtime stories, two songs and a cup of milk usually"

"_Usually it takes 5 songs, 1 story and cuddles with Rachel"_

Both chuckled at that. Sebastian realized how quiet it got and he headed to the backyard to see what Sam was doing. Sam was sitting by the pool with his feet in the water. So Sebastian stayed where he was watching Sam.

"_Rachel your only going until Mommy is done at work, you don't need your barbie house, thanks Bas I will see you soon"_

Sebastian heard a click and he placed his phone back into his pocket. He then walked over towards Sam kneeling down half way next to him.

"Hey buddy Rachel is coming over soon let's go inside and wait for her"

"No!" replied Sam clearly still upset.

"Come on little brat shes coming soon" begged Sebastian.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Who taught you how to say no to papa?" asked Sebastian halfway joking.

"Papa you don't like me anymore so your replacing me with Rachel?" asked Sam.

"No pumpkin butt, besides Quinn would never let me have Rachel" Sam only glared at him for that one.

"Look buddy I promise I am not mad or upset, or trying to replace you with Rachel, buddy shes a girl" Sebastian could see the wheels in Sam's head turning.

"So your not replacing me, promise?"

"I promise little man"

Sebastian went to unlock the side gate and quickly texted Quinn to tell her to come around back. After the text was sent he ruffled Sam's hair and then went to go sit in the shade picking up his ipad to get a little work done.

Sam and Sebastian first introduced the Daddy Dom/ little aspect after Sam would come home from work stressed out. After Sam lost his job is when they started looking into things to help Sam keep a level head. After research and asking Quinn and Kurt a billion questions they stepped into this lifestyle. It's not only good for Sam but it keeps Sebastian balanced as well. Everyone kind of constantly expects him to be a bitch so being able to let his softer side with Sam out is nice.

"Uncle Bastian!" he could hear Rachel's voice calling out. He set the ipod aside and as he was walking towards Quinn and Rachel. Rachel ran right into his arms wrapping hers around his waste.

"Hey Rachel you say hi to Pumpkin butt yet?" asked Sebastian. Rachel nodded setting her Sponge bob book bag on the table which also held Sebastian's Ipod.

"So why don't you kids go color while me and Uncle Sebastian talk okay" Said Quinn with a smile.

They both watched Sam and Rachel race off inside the house.

"So in about half an hour is her nap time, I put some fruit in her back pack to snack on later , okay I really need to go I will be back in a few hours. Thank you so much for this shes so deep in subspace I didn't have the heart to pull her out" Said Quinn.

They both walked back inside to see what their partners were up to. Just like stated before they were coloring.

"Mommy are you going to stay and color with us?" asked Rachel looking up at Quinn her crayon stopping movement.

"No sweetie I told you mommy has to go to work, I will be back in exactly two hours I promise" Quinn said rubbing her back.

"But you promised no work today" Rachel said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Princes, I promise I will be back for you in a few hours mommy has to go" Quinn said. She looked as if she wanted to do anything but leave. But she had to which Sebastian could understand.

As Quinn was out of sight Rachel broke out into ears and Sam looked over at Sebastian asking with his eyes 'why is she crying'. Sebastian just went over to Rachel scooping her up in his lap. They had been through this a few times. Quinn having to work but not wanting to pull Rachel from sub space.

Rachel slipped her thumb in her mouth and laid her head against Sebastian's chest. That thumb meant Rachel was deep in sub space just as Quinn said. Sebastian glanced over at Sam and he began yawning himself.

He laid Rachel down on one end of the couch and she curled up instantly. She was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a normal white Shirt with a picture of some princes on it. Sebastian schooped up Sam into his arms and laid him down on the other end of the couch. He went to grab Sam's bat man blanket, handing it to him and just like that the other boy was out.

Sebastian sighed in relief at how easy it was this time. Usually it was like pulling teeth to get both of these guys to take a nap. So Sebastian spent the next hour or so getting work done making sure to keep a side eye on Rachel and Sam.

After a while Sebastian forgot to keep an eye on both of them. He heard a knock on the door and went to quickly answering it figuring it was Quinn.

Opening the door it was Quinn "Hey they actually are still sleep" Sebastian said leading her over to the couch. Which was empty once they got their.

"Shit" both Quinn and Sebastian both said in unison.

They both split up Sebastian searching the back yard and Quinn checking upstairs. Of course Sam and Rachel ended up in the kitchen playing with Rachel's nail polish. The polish ended up all over the floor, also ended up all over Sam's hands as if it were hand pain. Sam with Rachel's hands.

Both Quinn and Sebastian couldn't do anything but laugh. They of course made sure to take pictures of Sam and Rachel.


End file.
